No More Worries
by DarkAngel14
Summary: T.K looks back on his families problems and decides he doesn't want that anymore. Deathfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did. But I don't. I shouldn't have to write that, considering all you people are smart. I hope.  
  
This is a deathfic. Guess who it is before the end. It's way beyond obvious. Anyways, (blank) commits suicide. Read on to find out why.  
  
No More Worries  
By: Dark Angel  
  
Is it true that when you die, you have no more worries?  
  
I don't think so. I think that if you die, and have loved ones,   
it makes it pretty hard for them.  
  
You have to worry about them trying to kill themselves. Although it may not have been their fault, I'm sure they would most likely try.  
  
So, you have to worry about them constantly.  
  
That is why, in my opinion, it is better to not have any loved ones at all. If you have no loved ones, or friends, you could die peacefully.  
  
Me, unfortunately have friends and family that care. I can easily not have any friends, be a quiet person. Don't talk to anyone but teachers and parents.  
  
But then, your parents love you, right? Well, most peoples do. I'm not sure if my mom loves me. She got married again, when I didn't want her to.  
  
She always blames me for when she and my step-dad fight. She always asks me, 'Are you happy now?' She hurts me when she says stuff like that. It makes me feel as if it is all my fault.  
  
Which it is though. I say, I dislike my step-father all the time. She always gets mad at me.  
  
The truth to why I don't like him is, it cuts off all chances at my mom and dad getting back together. I know that will never happen, though. We will never be a normal family. And, I think he is trying to take my real father's place.  
  
But those same few words go through my head over and over again. 'Are you happy now? Are you happy now that your step-father and I are going to get a divorce?' How can anybody be happy about that?  
  
I don't want to go through the same pain I did when I was four. When my mom and real dad split up. Why did they split up, you ask? I'm not quite sure.  
  
I think it's my fault. I was born. I'm a screw up. I caused my family to have problems in the beginning.  
  
My mom used to yell at my dad about how he never took care of me. I remember the fights. I remember them all too well.  
  
When I was young, they used to tell Matt and I to leave and then they would close and lock the door. Then, they would yell until they went hoarse. Matty used to take me to his room and comfort me. I loved Matty. He used to tell me it's going to be alright. But was it?  
  
As I got a little older, the fights got more violent. One day, they were fighting after their divorce. My dad was mad because my mom used to beat up on me and Matt.  
  
She used to beat us with any object she could find. Belts, shoes, phones. Misc. objects around the house. But, the phones were her specialty.  
  
Anyways, they were yelling about all sorts of stuff. That's when Matt and I figured out we had a half brother. he was eighteen. His name was Yuji. I was shocked at that. Matt was, too.  
  
My dad had him with some other lady before my mom. That makes me wonder how he lives. Knowing his dad dumped his mom when he was little. I try not to think of it much.  
  
My father is pretty nice to me. Matt was with me the whole time this was going on. But my mom and dad favoured Matt.  
  
There are so many pictures of him as a baby. I was looking through an old photo album when I found that out. Out of all the baby pictures in that book, there are forty of Matt and three of me. And the three that were of me, had Matt in them.  
  
I asked my mom why there were so many of him, and so few of me. She said she was to busy to take pictures of me. I actually don't think there are any baby pictures of me besides those three.  
  
That about sums it up. My family hates me. Maybe no one will miss me when I'm gone. My family and friends will go on with their lives not knowing anything changed.  
  
  
With that, Takeru brought the knife down to his wrist. Then sliced. Then, he did the same to the opposite. 'No More Worries.' he thought as his sight blurred, then faded away. The last thing he saw in his head, was a picture of Matt.  
  
Well? How was it? Sad? Crappy? Stupid? Tell me in your review. Don't forget to write one. I was trying to go for the sad thing but I doubt that worked.  



End file.
